


The Mad Confrontation

by Lucere_Aeresta



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 04:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17196809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucere_Aeresta/pseuds/Lucere_Aeresta





	The Mad Confrontation

当那个打扮诡异的魔神听她说自己是最后的龙裔的时候，脸上的疯狂似乎有那么一刹那的停滞。

此时此刻，她自然而然地想起了希奥格拉斯刚刚对佩拉吉尤斯说过的话。

——“你知道，那整个肮脏的事件发生的时候，我一直都在旁边呢！”

说出这句话的时候，他似乎也有那么一点点像正常人。

“你还愣着干什么呢？”

龙裔的思维被面前响起的不耐烦的声音打断。她抬起头，看到希奥格拉斯扭曲的表情。

“急着让我走的话，就放我离开啊。”她耸了耸肩。

“你不是让想让我回去么？听我的命令！”

“我也可以不帮德文英的忙，我后悔了。”她面无表情地说。魔神？哈，这些家伙从来不是她所害怕的。她甚至喜欢捉弄魔神，虽然那的确有一点点危险。

“瓦巴杰克！没有它，你哪儿都别想去！”

“哎，好吧。”龙裔叹了口气转过头去，快步走向了一个方向。她不知道一个疯子想要让她干什么，不过就算再不情愿，此时此刻，她在他的手心里被摆布着，而且只能如此。

就连她的想法似乎都被那疯狂的家伙听到了似的，他在背后大笑起来。

“哈哈哈，我就是喜欢凡人知道自己在被摆布的时候的样子，这让事情变得无比有趣。”

“就像命运摆布你那样吗？”她用几不可闻的声音说。

“你说什么！”伴随着突然加大的音量，还有拍桌子的声音。

她笑了笑：“不，先生，我什么都没说。我这就去按你的吩咐做事。”

走向一个竞技场，站在台阶旁边，她静静地看着下面两个侍灵战斗的场面，耳边回荡着希奥格拉斯喋喋不休的话。她默默地听完那些疯言疯语，抬起手来，把瓦巴杰克指向了对面观众席上的佩拉吉尤斯背后的一个男人。

“哦，真不错，现在我们亲爱的佩拉吉尤斯可以担心那些确实存在的威胁了。不过你还不能离开这里，明白么，不能离开！”

她走向另一个方向，睡在床上的佩拉吉尤斯，看起来十分痛苦。不用希奥格拉斯说，她也知道自己得把这家伙叫醒。每一次挥动瓦巴杰克，都会出现一个梦魇，而再次使用，则会把那可怖之物变成美好的事物。直到她解除了最后一个梦魇，佩拉吉尤斯才站了起来，融入那他从未企及过的幸福生活。

接着她来到最后一条路，那条路的尽头有一个巨大的佩拉吉尤斯，在进攻一个小小的他自己。

“这可是条悲伤的路，你知道，我们亲爱的佩拉吉尤斯总有一万件事情让他感到害怕，但是他最害怕以及厌恶的，在内心深处，其实是他自己。”

把巨大的“愤怒”和微小的“自信”换换，这不难，很快佩拉吉尤斯的自信就成为了胜利者。

然而希奥格拉斯似乎并没有满意似的，上下打量着她。

“这下你该回去了吧？至少让我离开这里。”

“哈，你这没心没肺的凡人，倒是成功了。不过一个疯子，一个魔神，需要对一个圣灵所眷顾的人讲信誉吗？你看，我可是以随时所改变主意而著名的。我该让你走呢，还是让你死，陪着这位疯子皇帝呢？”

“你想找个不发疯的龙裔陪你就这么难么？就算之前有哪位龙裔对你失约，你也不该迁怒于我呀。”她叹了口气，一摊手。

希奥格拉斯斜了斜眼。

“不，我没有冒犯你的意思，先生。”龙裔笑道，“不管怎么说，我完成了我的任务。”

“如果我要把你的灵魂带去战栗孤岛做成烤小饼干，阿卡托什会怎么想？我真好奇。”

“大概他会再次诅咒你让你变成秩序之神……或者饼干之神。”

不知道什么时候，瓦巴杰克已经回到了希奥格拉斯手里，他用手杖的尖端点着她的膝盖，“嘿，你这凡人可真是个讨厌鬼，所有的龙裔都这么难摆弄？”

龙裔不置可否地晃悠了几下，又四周看了看，希奥格拉斯吹着口哨，拿起一块奶酪。

“你知道传位给我之前那个我干了什么？”

“不知道。”

“杀了一个女人，把她的皮做成鼓，筋做成鲁特琴的琴弦，骨头做成笛子。你看起来是个不错的材料，灵魂还可以做成烤小饼干。”

瓦巴杰克的光芒闪过，龙裔忽然感到一阵晕眩。当她清醒过来的时候，发现自己已经变得很小——或者说，希奥格拉斯变得很大——被捏在那疯狂的魔神的手心里了。

她拼命挣扎着，但是没有用。那疯子把她抛起来，又双手接住。

“哈！哈！”

“为什么要耍我？”她愤怒地喊道。

“为什么要问一个疯子为什么？更何况这是在另一个疯子的脑袋里。”

“你为什么要装成一个疯子？”

“装成？我可是疯狂的主人……”

“哦对的，你是的。”从希奥格拉斯的手心里爬起来，她仰着头看向他，“你这家伙运气坏透了，最走运的一次，也不过是到战栗孤岛玩玩，就把自己玩成了疯狂之神。但你永远不可能真的疯狂。要我说，今天我看到的这些，其实不是佩拉吉尤斯的心灵世界，而是你的。”

“也许疯了的人是你。”希奥格拉斯眯起眼睛。

“你说对了，很可能是这样，所以你是个再正常不过的人。你看，你每天都被梦魇缠绕，希望有个人出来把梦境里的一切都变成另一种样子——不再是野兽、魔族或者鬼魂，而是一个美好的家庭、孩子以及宠物，也许还有一个宫殿，一个帝国。”

“管管你的舌头，凡人！”

“可惜那不是梦，”她一口气说下去，“那不是梦，是现实，是你经历的过去。所以你的心里永远有一个愤怒的巨大自我击打着你可怜的自信，你为自己感到愤怒，你做成了那么多事情，偏偏有一件，比什么都重要的一件，你失败了。你的自信一下子变成耗子那么大点，而你对自己的愤怒，永远都不可能变小。”

希奥格拉斯大笑起来，然后把她捏在手心里，“你看起来很聪明，又知道很多事情。不过……你觉得我被害妄想么？嗯？你是要解释一下，还是被捏成小饼干？”

“你哪里需要被害妄想？你无时无刻不在害怕，曾经你觉得一切都那么美好，但其实到了最后一瞬间，你什么都失去了。还有比这更可怕的事情么？那两个坐在佩拉吉尤斯身边的人，难道不就是你身边曾经有过的人……到了最后，他们都不在了，只剩下可怕的记忆，越是美好的记忆，咬得你越痛。哦，我现在都能感受到你心里的害怕。你还有什么可失去的？你曾经有什么得到过的呢？嗯？”

“够了！”希奥格拉斯用尽全身力气把她扔了出去，她以为自己一定会摔得粉身碎骨，没想到落地的时候，她忽然变回了原来的大小，只是撞在了地上而已。

她面前的人变成一团模糊的影子，看不出是人还是魔，是男还是女，甚至是不是一个人形都不确定了。一个诡异的声音围着她不断盘旋，那甚至谈不上是“说话”，只是在用一种无法形容的方式传达一些意思而已。

“你惹恼了一个魔神大君，这结果是怎样的你该清楚。”

“我惹恼过无数魔神大君，只有你像个凡人一样斤斤计较。”

“你碰了不该碰的东西。”

“哦是的，我碰到了你仍旧属于凡人的那一点……灵魂，如果你还有这东西的话。”

那团烟雾般的影子倏然飞到她面前，停在那里。

“佩利，亲爱的，你的侩子手，应该不介意多杀一个人吧？”希奥格拉斯用尖细刺耳的声音叫道，纷乱的光影里伸出一只手，扼住她的喉咙。佩拉吉尤斯出现在他们身旁，面无表情地看着龙裔。

龙裔咧了咧嘴，露出一个不屑的表情来。

“没了你人们该怎么办？唱歌？跳舞？微笑？慢慢老去？”龙裔模仿着希奥格拉斯刚刚对佩拉吉尤斯说话的语调说着，“哈，你已经失去了你亲爱的皇帝，你又该怎么办？你的声音凝滞，舞步颠倒，笑容隐去……最后呢，你进入了永生，再不会变老。告诉佩拉吉尤斯陛下，你打算怎么办？等到阿卡托什来到这里找你算账的时候，会不会也有人同样对你彻底失去信心？毕竟……他们已经融为一体了不是么？”

那一瞬间，一切忽然都静止了，接着周围的一切都开始模糊，佩拉吉尤斯消失在她面前。她脖子上的手松开了，他看到一个模糊的人影，颓然坐在她面前的椅子里。

“可恶的龙裔，可恶的阿卡托什。”有气无力的声音伴随着一阵晃动，德文英忽然出现在龙裔身边。

“主人！你叫我过来了，这说明你要回家了对么？我太高兴了！我真忍不住……”

“好了。”那模糊的人影摆了摆手，从椅子里站起来，把瓦巴杰克塞到龙裔手里。

“如果看到阿卡托什，要么替我跟他问个好，要么就对他用一次瓦巴杰克。”

“我记得了，还有什么要说的？”

“还有，告诉他，你也给我记住了。我一点都不担心有些人对我失望，因为我早就对他失望了。生灵都是不遵守诺言的混蛋……哦不，他们从来就没有什么诺言，他们比湮灭虚空还沉默，他们只会把你当玩物耍。你也一样，龙裔，别高兴得太早。”

龙裔露出一个胜利的笑容。

“好了，下次如果你去新西奥斯的话，记得找我，我们可以一起吃草莓蛋糕。再会了。”

希奥格拉斯和德文英一起消失在一团烟雾里，而龙裔，拿着瓦巴杰克，又回到了那个布满尘土的蓝宫侧厅。


End file.
